kerbal_star_systemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Planned Features
The following ideas and concepts are those considered for future updates. 0.7 Part 2 * Kerolon System ** Kerilim is moved closer to Kerolon, flattened ** Voln - Scorched rocky world ** Etim - Eve-like Chthonian planet *** Uk - Large asteroid moon ** Ceth is a larger/retextured/water removed ** Aquel gets rings/repositioned *** Jes - An asteroid moon *** Nil - Small cracked moon that feeds Aquel's rings *** Mer '- Frozen moon with water around the equator due to geological activity *** '''Olve '- Small cratered moon ** 'Rilna '''is repositioned *** '''Isen '- Two-faced moon of Rilna ** '''Mesmo is retextured *** Phal - Shepherd for the rings of Mesmo *** Iave - Pol-like moon starting to lose its lava *** Dolis - Moon stripped of its atmosphere and seas by Mesmo's radiation *** Ernes - Habitable temperate world *** Nisc - Gas moon **** Cad - Submoon of Nisc *** Velar - Moon strip-mined by the Precursors ** Aras - Lyrne replacement ** Rix is moved beyond Aras' orbit/retextured *** Iln - Large icy moon of Rix ** Biomes for the new bodies * Kerbol System ** Jool is retextured ** An optional Red Jool (instead of the green one) ** More asteroids with real-life analogues ** Added rings to Hal ** Retextured Pol ** Terraformed Duna and Tropical Laythe reinserted into the game * Nova Kirbani System ** Renamed some of the biomes on several planets to be more exciting. * Kelnis System ** Renamed the biomes to make them more exciting. * Kormin System ** Orp - Small, moon-sized inner planet ** Rings around Tide * Karkua ** Mass will increase to become a supermassive black hole. ** Will be moved much closer to The All to prevent detection. * Methus - Rogue Planet ** Orbits around Karkua ** Gets both light from Karkua and The All * More custom sciencedefs ** Fixed apostrophe errors in multiple sciencedefs ** Silne ** Iain ** Keles ** Esle ** Cal ** Dalne ** Hesmin ** Dunem ** Alar ** Um ** Irnil ** Orph ** Trytho ** Sern ** Erel * Lore ** Basic implementation of the lore through new bodies and sciencedefs ** Full story will be implemented piece-by-piece *** Parts of the lore will be implemented along with new systems ** Black Pyramids on a few planets to find the lore pieces. *** Currently, only a few bodies have pyramids. As of right now, only a couple pieces of the story will be implemented. * Visuals ** Complete overhaul of clouds and auroras *** This is a result of a copyright issue caused by Part 1 of KSS ** Redone engine particles for the plasma engine ** Flares for Karkua and The All ** Smoother light curves for all stars * Compatibility ** Planets in compatible planet packs will be moved to other stars ** Better compatibility with GPP *** GPP stars renamed to Kiro and Krannus ** Compatibility with GPO *** Planets will appear around a K-Type star named Kilise ** Compatibility with OPM *** OPM planets will be around a young blue star named Kerlanes ** Compatibility with DMagic Orbital Science *** Custom sciencedefs for the bodies in the Kerbol System **** These will just be modified forms of the sciencedefs already provided from DMagic Orbital Science 0.8 * Kerbos System ** 1 Hot Jool. Possibly named Ferno. ** 2 (may change to 1) Warm Gas Giants with desert/lava moons. ** Small-ish rocky (habitable) planet. Possibly named Sive. *** May be a Darwin IV analogue. *** May be a Lagrange/Trojan planet of one of the gas giants. ** Laevo - Habitable "Gentle Giant". *** Thern - Moon with water & life in the valleys, Mars-like terrain in the plateaus. *** 2 other moons. **** Possibly one habitable "yellowstone" moon. ** 1 Cold Gas Giant. Probably named Jove. *** Probably will possess two sets of rings. *** Cold/Frozen moons. Possibly a frozen "oases" moon and an exotic moon with ammonia oceans. ** 1 Ice Giant. May or may not have moons. * Kerbol System ** Possibly more moons around Hypat * Kelar System ** Kelar I *** Kelar II ** Kelar III *** Hetoo '''- Moved around this system **** '''Clorum - Chlorine moon of Hetoo *** Lyrne - Moved around this system **** Tesyl - Trytho-like moon of Lyrne *** Kelar IV * Rogue Planet (homeworld of the Precursors) ** Atmosphere is frozen on the surface ** Will have exposed megacity ruins on the surface * Artificial Colony Planet on the other side of The All ** Orbited by an artificial star. ** Built by the Precursors. ** Will be about 70% the size of Oran *** Surface still has 1g due to density/radius ratio **** This indicates that it'll be a hollow planet * More Custom Sciencedefs 0.9 * Korlon System ** Planets will be in a chaotic orbit around Korlon. ** Possibly one dying planet (overheating, oceans receding, moving out of the habitable zone). ** Possibly one thawing planet (ice melting, oceans forming, moving into the habitable zone). ** Probably one very large gas giant in a chaotic orbit. * More Custom Sciencedefs 1.0 * Full lore implementation. * All celestial bodies more or less finished. * Official release. Post-1.0 * Possible expansion pack for KSS. * Bug fixes and improvements. Considerations * An option to move KSC to another habitable planet. *Unlikely* ** Would require a total rewrite of the science values so (if added) would not be for a while. * A possible terraformed Eve *Uncertain* * Custom re-scale configurations (Sigma Dimensions) *Confirmed* * Kerbalism compatibility *Likely* * New solar systems *Unlikely after the ones planned* * More planets around Kormin *Likely* * Moons for Hypat *Confirmed* * Compatibility with more planet packs *Confirmed* ** Compatibility with New Horizons *Possible* * Full implementation of the Lore *Confirmed* * More stars *Likely* * More exotic objects (black holes, neutron stars, etc) *Likely* * Mini-Creators *Likely* * Additions to the Kerbol System *Unlikely after moons of Hypat and asteroids* * Additions to the Nova Kirbani System *Very Unlikely* Inconsiderable * Replacing the home system with other planet packs. * Nemesis analogue (considered for a brief period until determined unnecessary) * Compatibility with RSS Dropped Features * Completely re-textured Kerbin (reused for another body) Category:Helpful